


Strawberry hiccup forever

by letitmclennon



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Boys Kissing, Flash Fic, Fluff, Hiccups, Kissing, M/M, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitmclennon/pseuds/letitmclennon
Summary: "Yeah, but I was also thinking of something more... melodramatic..."Paul raises an eyebrow, the sulky expression softens a bit: "Hic! Like what?""Like... you get a hiccup because you feel neglected and if you want to make it disappear, you need a lot of attention from someone."





	Strawberry hiccup forever

_"Hic!"_

The sun is high and shines in the clear sky.

The birds chirp happily.

_"Hic!"_

John and Paul are lying on the fresh grass, smelling of spring and strawberries. The same strawberries they have picked and eaten, hungry with that hunger typical of that age.

_"Hic!"_

And after a binge of sweet red fruits, what's better than a good sleep, with the sun's rays warming your skin? Too bad that Paul has the hiccup and this makes it very difficult both for him and for John.

_"Hic!"_

John puts a hand over his mouth not to laugh and Paul punches him on the shoulder.

"Do not... try to... _hiiic_!"

At the umpteenth sob John can’t hold back anymore and bursts out laughing.

"It's not funny... _Johhhnniiiic_!"

But John can’t stop and holds his stomach for too much laughter. Paul, definitely annoyed, crosses his arms on his chest and takes one of his most tragic expressions, but his continuous sobbing makes it funny.   
  
"Forgive me, my poor sobbing princess, it’s just stronger than me. Your sob is something melodic.” John admits, and his laughter subsides, “And anyway you deserve it, because this is what happens when you eat too fast."

Paul, in response, tells him to fuck off and John, amused, turns to look at him, lying on his side and admiring his sullen profile. He smiles almost without realizing it.

"You know, what they say about hiccup?" He asks, now the smile that dances on his lips becomes lightly mischievous.

But Paul doesn’t notice it, because Paul looks at the sky above them with his annoyed expression.

"To make it go away you have to... _hic_... drink seven sips of water and hold your breath, right?"

"Yeah, but I was also thinking of something more... melodramatic..."

Paul raises an eyebrow, the sulky expression softens a bit: " _Hic_! Like what?"

"Like... you get a hiccup because you feel neglected and if you want to make it disappear, you need a lot of attention from someone."

Paul looks at him and laughs heartily.

"And by whom... _hic_ ... should I receive these attentions? _Hic_!"

"From me, who else?” John replies, as if it were something so obvious that there was no need to ask the question.

John puts his hand on Paul's chest, caressing it slowly. Then he leans towards him, laying on his shoulder, and comes dangerously close to his face.

  
"John? _Hic_... " Paul murmurs.

He's nervous, he knows, especially for John’s two fingers walking on his chest, light like summer rain, climbing up his neck and stopping on his lips. And there they stay.

"Shhh."

" _Hic_..."

John gently caresses those lips and smiles as they open up to every little sob. He also smiles because Paul is holding his breath, just like himself.

"Oh yeah, you really need someone to take care of you, baby."

John doesn’t really thinks when he leans over him and kisses his tense lips, first brushing them in one, two little nervous kisses. Then, feeling Paul relax beneath him, John deepens the kiss, slightly, to taste a little more of Paul, his soft lips, his warm mouth, red, as sweet as a strawberry.

His taste is just as it should be the taste of a kiss. And John thinks his taste should persist forever in his mouth.

Just moving away from him, John looks at him carefully: his eyes are closed, a silly smile on his lips, his cheeks slightly flushed, his body relaxed... John would like to kiss him again, but Paul opens his eyes and looks at him. And John feels something twist in his belly. It’s Paul's eyes, the way he’s looking at him, as if he wants to get to the deepest point of his soul and settle there, forever. Or maybe it’s that even John ate strawberries too fast?

"John... I've never heard such a story about hiccups." Paul exclaims, staring at him tenderly for the story he invented.

John laughs, rubbing their noses and then kisses the other’s tip, gently.

"But look what happened to you.”

"Oh and maybe, I have to thank you, don’t I?"

"Obviouslyyy... _hic_!"

Paul just can’t hold back and bursts out laughing, while now it's up to John to deal with the hiccup. Yeah, he ate strawberries too quickly too.

"Since when... _hic_... is it contagious?"

"Oh, little Johhny...” Paul sighs and puts his arms around John's neck, bringing him close to himself, “Who needs attention now?"

" _Hic_!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and thank you for reading.  
> This is a little flashfic I wrote to say Happy birthday to one of my loveliest friend, whydontwedoitontheinternet!   
> It's something very simple and very fluff. :3   
> Hope you like it!   
> Soon I'll post the first nc-17 fic with John and Paul. <3  
> Bye.   
> Chiara


End file.
